


Make you mine

by LordoftheGays



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordoftheGays/pseuds/LordoftheGays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Miranda have always had tension, but thanks to the thought of total destruction and death, it gets sexual fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so be nice in the comments (if you do even leave a comment like shit does anyone since 2009?)

"We're not going to hug or anything are we?"

Miranda scoffed and sipped her drink with a grin, eyeing Jack with a gleam of humour in her eyes.

Shepard had of course not meant anything by it, she was only making a joke, right? 

Miranda was unsure, and that was the one thing she didn't like. Out of everything she could do, everything that she was, she could never understand social norms. With Cerberus you just had to kill people, and be good enough to charm others, but anything else? Not in a million years. 

She glanced over at Jack, again, it was becoming a habit, just in time to see her laugh at Shepard's attempt at dancing. Miranda felt her heart flutter and quickly pushed that feeling aside.

Jack was sweating thanks to the alcohol and the atmosphere and Miranda really, really wanted to kiss her on the forehead and inhale her scent.

She sipped her drink, and tried to look away from Jack but just couldn't. It was obvious now that she was, but she couldn't pull her eyes away. Jack had sharp cheekbones, amazingly brown eyes that were too warm for her vulgar language and contrasting personality...  
But...

Jack she realised, was beautiful.

Jack finally noticed Miranda.

"You're staring, Cheerleader."

Miranda simply turned her head, pretending to be interested in Shepard and Liara's dancing. 

Now it was her turn to be looked at, and felt Jack's eyes seem to pierce her. It made her feel warm, and she didn't know how to react.

She gave in, and looked back at Jack who had what was a look of hunger in her eyes. She was rather sure it wasn't the food kind of hunger though. 

It had to be the alcohol, or the party, or Jack's really fucking hot body and beautiful face that she wanted in between her-

Shit. 

Both of them noticed the time they had spent, just looking, instead of doing, and that had to be rectified.

"Dance with me Cheerleader."

It wasn't a question, just a statement.

Jack quickly pulled on Miranda's hand toward the living rooms centre. Pretty much everyone was in the kitchen, or having a push up contest on the upper level, or even just passed out on a sofa.

Jack then swiftly but by no means gracefully, pulled Miranda close to her. The music was slow, not sensual, but good enough to have Jack practically grinding on her like a damn animal.

It was vulgar, filthy, crude, and Miranda loved it. Jack had now placed herself on top of Miranda's right leg and was slowly humping her. In public, in Shepard's apartment. 

Miranda bit her lip, and finally, fucking finally, pulled Jack in for a kiss. In response Jack kissed back hard enough to bruise, and laced her fingers hard in Miranda's long thick hair, pulling herself deeper into a kiss.

Swearing under her breath, she playfully bit Jack's lip, causing a deep groan to come from the back of Jack's throat. Miranda noticed how much that made the patch between her legs get even worse.

She pulled away and grabbed Jack's hand, and practically ran with her upstairs. She opened the door to Shepard's guest room and felt Jack quickly resume her position and roughly kissed her. 

Moans escaped from Miranda's lips and got deeper as Jack traced her hands down her back and grabbed her ass and started to knead it.

Miranda leaned back as Jack started to suck and kiss on her jaw, while starting to whisper how badly Miranda wanted her, how much she was going to fuck her, that she was going to make Miranda her own.

Miranda had hoped that hadn't made her wetter, but it hadn't. Jack pushed her on the bed, and pinned her arms up against the headboard.

In a flash, there was a field of energy keeping Miranda's hands there.

"Why am I not surprised you're into that?"

"Please Cheerleader, I can fucking smell how wet you are from this." Jack said climbing on top of her.

Miranda watched as Jack pulled off her jacket or whatever the hell it was, and threw it on the floor. She was wearing a black bra that made her even more sexier when she pulled out her hairband and let her short hair fall around her neck.

Christ, Miranda wanted her, and the wet between her legs was getting insufferable as Jack pulled down her suit and threw it across the room. She could tell from Jack's grin that she had wanted to do that for a long time.

"Princess, I am going to make you mine."

Miranda scoffed, despite the position, literally, that she was in. Jack in response raised her eyebrow and laughed.

"I'll make you learn fucking quickly, don't worry."

Jack moved up over Miranda so that her hips were over her face. 

"You hungry? I have your meal right here Cheerleader."

Miranda thought the whole thing was above all else embarrassing but really she was becoming to wet.

She pressed her mouth to Jack and in response Jack groaned in approval, but didn't take her eyes off her. She tangled her fingers in Miranda's hair and started to push her head into her more, rocking forwards in a stable rhythm. 

Miranda flicked her tongue in and out of Jack and she simply hissed with a grin with pleasure. Miranda could feel Jack getting closer, and made sure her tongue went deeper.

"You like this Cheerleader? Eating me out like a damn animal? Take all I have you damn slut and get every drop you can get." Jack spoke in a deeper voice than normal and fuck, that made Miranda want to come right there. 

Jack pushed her head more aggressively now, until Miranda could barely breathe. She traced and sucked over her clit until Jack was heaving under the change.

Jack's breasts were slightly moving back and forth with the motion, her face was flushed but she was still grinning and shit, Miranda had never seen anything so hot in her life. 

When Jack did finally come, Miranda felt her shiver and marvelled as she saw her back arch in ecstasy and see Jack's mouth form a perfect O shape. 

"Oh fuck, Mira...nda!"

Jack half collapsed as she leaned over Miranda on all fours as sweat dropped down her face panting.

She undid the biotic field as a reward and Miranda in turn sat up and kissed her forehead.

"Getting soft on me Cheerleader?"

"With you panting for breath and shouting my name? Not likely." Miranda quietly laughed.

"Alright then Princess, I'm going to fuck you until you only know my name."


End file.
